


Tell me something about yourself

by TartufiBianchi



Series: First words, my love. [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Kissing, Love Declarations, M/M, Straddling, Will Loves Hannibal, ass grabbing, first time Hanni says... AH surprise, questions and answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: First time Hannibal tells Will something very special.This will be a series of ficlets where we will navigate through some of Hannibal's firsts.





	

 

***

 

“Hannibal?”

“Hm?" 

He lifted his eyes from the book he was reading to find Will resting the side of his head on the cushion, his foot hanging and idly moving back and forth. 

"Was there some food you hated as a child?" 

Hannibal hummed, contemplating the question. He didn’t remember a time in which food and hate were in the same sentence. Or perhaps he did. 

He answered after a while. Will lost track of how long.

"Kastinis” He tested on his tongue. It had been decades since he last said that word. Will gave him a questioning look. Brows arching. Eyes expectant.

“I liked it until one day I did not anymore”

“Why? What‘s wrong with it?”

A small smile.

“Nothing is wrong with it. I used to prepare it for my sister. Then it was just too bitter to eat alone”

“Understandable”

“Name a dish you liked a lot as a child” Hannibal put down the book and uncrossed his legs giving Will his full attention.

“What I really liked were Beignets. I would only have those on special occasions but boy, how I liked them”

“Sweets”

“Yes”

“Interesting”

Their eyes met. Hannibal‘s were still smiling. Of course he was going to make some for Will soon, they both knew it.

“First kiss?”

“Thirteen”

“Ah” Will blushed

“His name was Philippe”

“Oh”   His color deepened.

“Yours?”

“Eighteen. Her name was Jo… I‘ve never… I‘m not… “

“Of course you aren‘t”

“I mean, labels are just… “

“Pointless”

“Yes” Nervous fingers tried to comb through his wild curls.

“Humans sometimes need to label things in order to understand them, to feel they can exert some control over them. That way the impression of being immerse in an unknown infinite space does not seem so frightening”

“Labels are cages”

“Possibly”

“How would you label me, Hannibal?”

Hannibal‘s eyes got lost in Will‘s lips. Pink and full. _Perfect_. Blue eyes bigger than ever.

_My dear boy._

_“How do you see me?”_

“Beautiful”

Will laughed and sat straight, closing the distance between them.

“Hannibal” His voice almost a purr.

“Yes, Will?”

“No. Hannibal. I would label you “Hannibal”. I don‘t think there is an apt word to label you”

“I see”

“You seem pleased”

“Do I?” A smirk crossed Hannibal's lips.

Will‘s laughter faded.

“When was the first time you killed someone?”

“I was very young. Passion and brutality flourishing almost at the same time”

Will rose and came to stand in front of him. Bare feet brushing polished oxfords. It felt cool. Pleasant.

“Tell me, Will. Do you miss your old life? Do you ever regret leaving it behind?” His hand slid up Will‘s leg. Softly, almost like a ghost. Maroon eyes followed. He knew the hard angles and the curves by heart.

“Sometimes. I miss my dogs” His hand found its way to Hannibal‘s cheek. “Do you ever get bored of this life? Here, with me?”  

“I would never get bored of any life with you in it” He pulled Will closer. Will obliged and slowly sat on his lap, straddling him.

“Interesting” A mimic of an early same expression.

“Are you mocking me?”

“Are you using your question to ask that?” Will chided.

“Fair enough” Hands explored Will‘s back. Hannibal was feeling lost and cloudy already. “Do you still have desire to end me?”

“No” He tugged at silver strands, playfully. “Tell me something about yourself. Something nobody knows”

“I was born with six fingers in one of my hands” He leaned and the tip of his nose brushed the velvet on Will‘s neck.

“What?” He cupped his face with both hands and forced Hannibal to look at him. “Why did you remove it? It might have been useful for cooking, among other things”.

Hannibal grinned and nuzzled his palm.

“Did you frame it?” Will whispered to his ear and chuckled.

“My turn, Will” A gentle squeeze made Will realize where Hannibal‘s hands were at. Another one pushed him closer to Hannibal‘s belly. Will almost moaned. _But not yet._

“Are you happy?” Hannibal‘s eyes sparkled with hope.

 _Adorable_ , Will thought

“Yes” His smile was a surprise. Wide and gorgeous. All pearls and joy.

Hannibal freed one side of his bottom to cup his face. A kiss. A kiss imperatively or he would not survive.

When their lips met they swallowed each other's breaths and moans and groans. Will gasped when the friction revealed them hard and throbbing underneath their clothes.

“Hannibal” He breathed out his name.

“Mh?” Lips kissing everywhere.

“Tell me something”

“Something?” More kisses.

“Anything” He felt Hannibal shift and they were facing each other again. Eyes adoring. _Always adoring._

“I love you”

“I know” A slow kiss, he melted. “I love you too“.

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on Tumblr: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
